Wireless platforms may communicate using one or more wireless communication channels. Platform components typically include clocks that, during operation, may generate harmonics that overlap with the frequency range of at least one wireless channel. In some platforms, the close proximity of the clocks and wireless transceivers may introduce significant radio frequency interference (RFI) with one ore more wireless channels. The effect of the RFI may be to significantly reduce the bandwidth and/or operating range of the wireless channel.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.